Reddie Story
by Floz and Sabs
Summary: This is a story about Reddie fullstop sorry we took some people's ideas but we thought they were so good...Also this gets a bit cheesy and then a bit odd lets say sorry it's not just me...
1. Chapter 1

Eddie and Rachel were waiting in the bowling alley for Phillip to turn up but then Rachel got a text from Phillip telling her he had other things he could be doing.

They continued anyway and soon got very competitive and flirtatious. They couldn't hide their feelings any more and sealed their relationship with a kiss That night they left the bowling alley together and both went back to Rachel's house.

Nothing happened apart from the fact they decided to keep their relationship secret until it would seem Eddie had got over Melissa leaving him.

They went to school together making excuses for Eddie coming in Rachel's car because his had broken down.

When they got into the office they decided that at work they would keep their relationship strictly colleagues so that no-one would know about them. However when it got to break time Eddie found he couldn't hold back anymore….

He ran into the office swept Rachel off her feet and kissed her long and hard. Unfortunately at that time Steph chose to walk in to talk to Rachel about how Janeece was coping after her Breast enlargement,


	2. Chapter 2

Apologising profusely Steph left the office but by that time Eddie and Rachel knew their secret was out. Luckily many of the teachers didn't believe it knowing Steph's enjoyment of spreading rumours.

Eddie and Rachel left together that night not caring because they thought people already knew. Steph shouted 'have a good night' and they returned to Rachel's house.

That night Eddie stayed at Rachel's house because Phillip was at a sleepover. They started off with just a kiss but soon it became much more. They were having the time of their lives and Rachel couldn't believe she'd turned him down before.

A couple of weeks later after their relationship had blossomed and grown Rachel approaching Eddie with something on her mind.

'Eddie I'm worried' she said 'I missed my period a week ago and now I'm worried that it might be something more than a late period'

Eddie grimaced and said 'well if that's true then we will definitely be out in the open now. I mean pregnancy isn't exactly easy to hide is it.

Despite his reaction Eddie was secretly over the moon and when the doctor confirmed it he was happier than he'd ever been in his life. The doctor told him how they'd have to choose what they did with the baby and Eddie seemed so excited Rachel didn't want to let him down.


	3. Chapter 3

After two months Rachel was beginning to get a bump and staff were beginning to gossip. Because of this Eddie repeated what he had done not that many months before.

He and Rachel walked into the staff room. He had planned to repeat what he had done with Melissa. He knelt down on one knee and produced a ring. The whole staff room sat up and listened. 'Rachel will you marry me?' Eddie asked and immediately without even pausing to think Rachel said yes.

Steph said 'ahh isn't that sweet and afterwards 'I told you so'

After another 2 months it was clear Rachel was pregnant. Tom went up to her and said on behalf of the staff room….

' Rachel we all, I mean all of us in the staffroom just wanted to say congratulations and also we were all wondering who's baby it was…

Rachel replied 'can't you guess!, isn't it obvious? It's Eddie's!

Eddie came up to them and this put his arm round his beloved Rachel. She smiled and looked up at him… 'How's my wife to be and our….' He put his hand on Rachel's stomach and stroked it. 'Well I'll leave you to it. Congratulations!'

'Thanks' Rachel said as Tom left

I'm great how are you?

'Better now I'm with you darling…' He said


	4. Chapter 4

IN THE STAFFROOM…..

'Davina you'll never guess what I've just heard…'

'What…? I'm dying to know….come on tell me….pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'

'Rachel's baby is….'

'Who…. Tell me now!'

'Well…..'

'Come on Tom… this is serious gossip…'

'Well it's Eddie's!...Which means Eddie and Rachel must have got together almost immediately after Eddie and Melissa broke up!!!!

'No Tom you've got to be joking!!!.. Are you serious, but that must have been roughly only 2 weeks after Eddie and Melissa broke up…

'I know sounds like it wasn't planned then doesn't it.

'OMG…I actually can't believe it….but it's so sweet…they are perfect for each other…hi Steph…

Oooo…tell me has our resident detective found anything out?...

'Hmmm….maybe…'

'What….?'

'Or maybe not…'

'TELL ME!!!'

'It's Eddie's baby which means she was pregnant within 2 weeks after Eddie and Melissa broke up!!!!

'Davina' Tom said 'You've spoiled my fun now!'

'Sorry…I couldn't help myself…it's just too EXCITING!!

'Aint it just….'

'OMG are you serious' Steph said 'I have to go and congratulate them!!!'

As Steph went off to find Eddie and Rachel Tom said to Davina 'You don't think we should have kept it to ourselves do you ? Do you think they were trying to keep it secret do you?

Davina replied 'Well if they were Rachel wouldn't have told you would she…'

'OK…I guess we've done them a favour… in a way….

'That's the way to look at it…'

Steph found Eddie and Rachel in Rachel's office talking about baby names and said ' I just came to say congratulations to both of you I mean I know it's not the first time for you Eddie but yeah congratulations…!!!'

'Errrr… thanks…..i suppose… who told you Steph???'

' Oh am I wrong…. oh sorry I just supposed because with you two being engaged and all that I just thought… but now I think about it I mean it would have been only two weeks after you broke up with Melissa wouldn't it Eddie and I mean that would be moving on a bit fast wouldn't it…'

'Umm…..errrr… well Steph actually your right… we are expecting a baby together… and it is mine… its errr interesting that you picked up on the fact that I moved on a bit errr fast…. I hadn't thought about that myself……'

Steph replied 'Look errr I'm really sorry guys…errrr I've really mucked this up…ummm this is awkward… well anyway congratulations and umm… good luck I guess

Thanks Steph said Rachel… 'We don't mind, don't worry about it…

'And Steph' Eddie said 'Maybe I did move on a bit fast but if you consider what Melissa did to me then you'll realise that I needed some support and Rachel's always been there for me..'

'Yeah I guess' said Steph ' sorry for making things more awkward'

'Don't worry really….'

'Thanks….you two are too cute together!!! Awwwww…happy….getting…. Married and errr starting a family…


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT DAY

Rachel was feeling different from other days, light and happy somehow not really up for responsibility…

So she made her way down the corridor in a rather confident, careless way going through her mind was when she and Eddie had been carrying Prince Kelly up the stairs in his pushchair and Janeece and Chlo had said 'cute baby miss!' and ' looks just like you sir!' now that really was happening so she decided to drop her responsibilities and go and see Eddie in his Maths lesson….

This was one of those decisions which was made without really thinking….

But everyone has to that sometimes, don't they…. So Rachel made her way to the classroom where Eddie was teaching. She smiled as she turned the door knob and opened the door….

'Hello Mr Lawson, I was just coming to check on your maths lesson.'

'I don't get it' Karla said' I mean we all know they're engaged so why do they bother acting as if there is nothing between them if they know we know…'

' So Miss Mason are you here for any reason other to disrupt my lesson then'

'No' Rachel said 'Just felt like checking on my favourite maths teacher…'

'For god sake we all know you're engaged Mr and Mrs Lawson to be you might as well kiss right here!' Shouted Bolton 'It's better than openly flirting in front of us and hoping we won't notice!'

'Yeah….' chorused the kids…'KISS, KISS, KISS come on… what's wrong….

As the kids shouted Eddie suddenly found he didn't care and they knew anyway had it really been that obvious???

'COME ON GIVE HER A SNOG!!!!!!' shouted Bolton….' WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!'

So, Eddie moved across the classroom to where Rachel was standing.. He looked her in the eyes and for a moment there was complete silence….Then he placed his hands on her hips and drew her close to him. She wrapped her hands round his neck and ruffled his hair….I love you he murmured in her ear…Then Rachel couldn't stand it any more and she did what she had always wanted to do…She kissed him and he kissed her back softly but romantically.. Then after a couple of long seconds… there was cheering in the classroom but they didn't hear it. They were lost in their own little world.

However someone who was not lost in her own little world was Kim who as she passed the classroom heard the rather loud cheering… and decided to have a look…

She was speechless when she saw Eddie and Rachel in front of a full class kissing as if there was no-one there.

'Miss, aren't they so right for each other' Bolton Shouted above the noise. Hearing Bolton say miss, Rachel pulled away from the kiss and looked up to see Kim stood there looking genuinely shocked. Apparently she was the only one who didn't know they were engaged….

Kim didn't say anything for quite sometime, she just stared at the rather flustered Rachel and an embarrassed Eddie.

'I think I had better go and get a cover maths teacher so that you two can have some private time together…' Kim said coldly….

'I'm sure that's not necessary Kim' said Rachel 'there are two fully qualified teachers teaching in this room already…'

'Really?' said Kim 'I was under the impression that there were two fully qualified teachers kissing in front of a full class I hadn't realised that you were actually teaching.

'Yeah didn't you know miss…' said Bolton 'This is a lesson…in how to snog someone as passionately as possible'

'Is the offer for a cover teacher still available???' said Eddie..' because I might take you up on that offer…Rachel and I have some unfinished business

'Oooooooooooooo' said the class

'Oh and by the way any baby name offers?' Rachel was getting redder and redder…

'Come on Eddie lets go…'Rachel said

'You should call it Reddie!!!!' shouted Bolton.. As Eddie grabbed a smiling Rachel and carried her out the classroom leaving Kim in charge of the lesson…

Kim just stood there, looking embarrassed about the recent events that had just taken place..

'You don't actually expect this lesson to continue do you?' said Danielle.

'I suppose…ok, ok.. Class dismissed….


	6. Chapter 6

IN THE OFFICE

Eddie was still carrying Rachel as they made their way through the corridors…he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and a tingling sensation went through her body, from head to toe. She felt fireworks and she was not alone because so did Eddie…..

They arrived in the office and Eddie was still holding her in his arms. He placed her gently down on her desk and brushed her hair from her face. He kissed her again more passionately this time and made as if to unbutton her top Rachel pushed him away..

'You don't want to see my scars- I feel ugly…'

'Babe you're never ugly…you're more gorgeous now then you were before the fire.

'I thought you'd got over that with me I mean we have a baby now I thought you could deal with it' Eddie said reproachfully

'I have it's just I can't always deal with it Eddie 'Rachel said

'I understand....completely…remember Rachel I'll always be here for you.

Rachel looked into his eyes, he looked so sweet, so intense and so sincere…inside she melted…

'Eddie thank you so much you're the only one I will ever love and I knew that from the start…I wanna spend the rest of my life with you….

'I do too…and we will…' They kissed again and when they drew apart for breath Eddie said 'You know…in the fire, when you were stuck in there, I thought I'd lost you…and it was the saddest moment of my life….'

I love you so much when I turned you down and you were with Melissa I thought I'd lost my only chance to tell you how much I loved you it tore me apart to see you with her….

He kissed her intimately and drew her close to him he could feel the rise and fall of her breathing every time they took a breath and felt closer to her than he ever had…

Then Eddie said 'Me and Melissa were nothing, we had nothing in common…I didn't love her and she probably didn't love me….'I used to look at you and wish it was you stood there with me not her but you seemed not to care…

'I always cared…it's just…being a girl I can hide my feelings….!!!'

'Really' he said kissing her once more…'I'm not sure if I can believe that….

'Anyway so on to more important matters…'said Eddie

'What's more important than this' said Rachel

'Choosing a name for little 'Reddie'' said Eddie

'Reddie?? That name is starting to grow on me….'

Rach, come on you've got to be joking I was thinking something more original….

'Any ideas??'

Well I was thinking Libby-Hope or Skye if it was a girl and if it was a boy Toby…

'Charles' said Rachel

'So are we settled then Libby-Hope or Toby Charles…' Eddie said

'Yep those names just….sound right….Awww it's all so real now isn't it… getting married…a baby…what's next?

'A holiday perhaps….'said Eddie

'Look, Eddie I think we should get married after the baby is born I mean I want to look good in a dress I don't want to be fat in my wedding pictures…..

'Your right…but by the way you wouldn't look fat…you'd look gorgeous'

'You try having a baby and trying to squeeze into a tiny size 10 white gown….!

Kim entered the office and said 'So have you thought of any baby names yet then or are you sticking with Reddie which I think was Bolton's suggestion…

'No surprisingly we've changed our minds' said Eddie

'We were thinking' said Rachel 'what do you think of Libby- Hope if it's a girl and Toby-Charles if it's a boy?'

'Awe very sweet and they're really nice names… you two came up with them quickly….'

'Yes' said Rachel 'Eddies got a real talent in name choosing…'


	7. Chapter 7

3 MONTHS LATER

Eddie and Rachel are sitting in Eddie's sitting room looking at Rachel's bump

'It's so sweet!' said Rachel 'I can't believe this is a baby…'

'It just kicked!!!' replied Eddie 'I felt it…'

'I know it's so real now and it's hard to believe that in two months time this will be a human being…'

'Our own special little human being….'

The doorbell rang and Eddie got up to answer it. It was Kim lending them some baby stuff…

'Hi, Eddie this is some stuff from when grace was a baby I hope you will find it useful

'Thanks I'm sure we will' Eddie said gratefully

'Great well I'll see you tomorrow at school have a good evening' replied Kim as she left

Eddie sat back down on the sofa next to Rachel

'That was Kim lending us some baby stuff' He said

'Oooo lets see' said Rachel. 'Well i'm not so sure about the tartan cot- it's a bit too much, even for us!!'

'Yeah I agree with you I think we might want our own cot especially if there could be more on the way!!!'

Before Rachel had time to answer Philip burst through the door…

'What is that' said Philip. 'You can not let your baby have it… it looks like someone puked on it and then died!'

'Hi Philip, nice of you to join us in sorting out some stuff Kim just dropped round…' said Eddie

'We probably won't use most of it but it was nice of Kim to think about us wasn't it.'

'Yeah I suppose…but she would be doing you a bigger favor if she just kept it herself!!! I'm serious, for an ok dressed lady, she has really odd baby stuff and clothes…'

'Philip I want to buy new stuff for my baby but I think it might upset Kim if I didn't use some of her stuff.'

Your always looking after what other people want Rach you never think about what you want' said Eddie

'On the contrary I think she thinks about herself to much I mean I never asked her to have a kid who would effectively take my place did I where am I going to sleep now your baby Is having my room did I ask you to look after me no but you did what you wanted and looked after me! Was it in preparation for your little brat? I don't think she thinks about anyone but herself'! said Philip.

'Philip-…' said Rachel, almost in tears…

'Look Philip, I know this is hard for you but please. This is not the time or place for this…'Said Eddie

'Then when is the time or place for it?'

'Errr…look if you're worried we wont want you when the babies born, then your wrong. Nothing will change between us as, apart from the fact that we will be a closer family unit. The four of us…. One of the reasons we had this baby was so we would all be more like a family. You will be like an older brother to her or him and a son to us…'

'But you conceived the baby two weeks after you and my mum split up! Was that really to make us more of a family or to bring us further apart I thought you loved my mum enough not to get another woman let alone her sister pregnant two weeks after you split up.'

'Philip-look…' said Eddie

But before he could say another word Philip left the room and slammed the door

'Are you OK?' Eddie said 'I thought he was OK with it…'

'Im fine…well ok I'm not…look this may sound crazy but I love this boy like a son and I just want him to be happy…'

'He is and he will be…It's just the hormones….Oh God what do I sound like? Really I must be getting old!

Rachel managed to put on a smile….

'He'll get over it' said Eddie. 'It may take some time but he will…he just needs some time to himself…'

'If you say so…' replied Rachel.

Rachel and Eddie sat there in silence for a while together on the couch and then Eddie said 'It kicked again'…'Our baby. I know Philip isn't happy Rach but just because he isn't happy it doesn't mean you don't have to be happy'

He kissed her lightly on the lips and then said 'Come on it's late, lets go to bed. We can talk to him in the morning'


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT MORNING

Philip rushed down the stairs and grabbed a bowl of cheerios and bashed past Eddie in his haste to get out of the house. Then in a couple of seconds he was gone, slamming the front door as he left.

'He's making a habit of doing that isn't he??' said Eddie…

'yeah so what am I going to say to Kim today…that it's very useful thank you or that it is a pile of crap and no thanks but we don't need it?' said Rachel trying to change the subject.

'Oooo well I was thinking the pile of crap idea…but seeing as i'm in a nice mood…. How about you just say you'll get as much use of it as you can and then you'll give it to… err Oxfam…'

'Oh you make me laugh Eddie. Won't she be a bit offended if we say we'll give it to Oxfam how about we say we'll give it back as soon as possible'

'Yeah ok…but we won't be giving it back that soon… especially if we're planning on having a few more….'

'And who said that? I think you might find it hard being a dad to more than one kid cause i spend half my life looking after you!!!

'Come on or we will be late for school and you can't leave your precious children waiting for their head to turn up just because you're pregnant it doesn't give you excuses!!!'

'Really…errr I thought that was exactly what it did! It was one of my reasons for having a baby…!'

'Oh…whenever we talk about reasons for you getting pregnant its never since you actually love me!'

'Can I just point out that it was an accident and it wouldn't have happened if I didn't love you….'

'Or If I used a condom'

Rachel laughed almost choking on her toast….'Really when will you grow up? I mean what are we… we go onto kids all the time about safe sex and how not to get laid in a rush but then look at us! I sound like a slag and you….

Well it's probably just you're past as a prostitute coming out in you!!!! Said Eddie

'Eddie I thought we weren't going to mention that again!!! It's not funny like I said it was the worst point of my life.'

'Calm down Rach…I'm sorry but you have to admit its partly true…well your past does explain why your sooo good in bed I guess..especially the sex moves…number 17 is my favourite…!

'What you mean the split eagle…'

He nooded his expression showed much excitement and that was just his top half

'Oh Eddie I just can't stay cross with you!'

She kissed him quickly and said 'come on or we'll be late for school and for god sake put that down before we get there or you'll have a couple of weird looks and a couple of unwanted comments from the students' she said looking down to where there was a bulge in his already tight trousers

'Whatever you say honey…you're the one in charge I guess…' Eddie looked coyly at Rachel…

'Well I hope you can get it down before school or I might have to help you with it!'

'Oh well I'm sure I won't mind in fact that might be a bit of an incentive not to put it away!'

'Errr…Eddie…What has happened to you…you're not drunk?'

'Yes I am…drunk on looooooveeee…..'

'God help me! Now go or we really will be late for school!'


	9. Chapter 9

AT SCHOOL

They entered the school building, only to be greeted by a swarm of people, teachers and students.

Tom was the first to speak 'Hi Rachel, Eddie how are you and the baby?...umm look Eddie errr… I just thought that I should tell you there are quite a lot of unpleasant rumours going round about you…you know being the baby's father…' Tom's glance moved across to the left where a notice board hung. The board was mainly dominated by the same poster. A picture of Eddie with a caption "I got my ex-fiancé's sister pregnant two weeks after me and my ex-fiance had broken-up'

Rachels face said a lot, her expression complete shock and disbelief…Her world had been turned upside down in the course of two minutes…

'I'm sorry guys, we don't know who did it, but we'll find out, I promise you…I just thought you should know… Now move on people, get to your lessons…' he said to the crowd of people surrounding them.

'Tom…you believe us don't you… I mean it was always Rachel I only proposed to Melissa because I was lonely and didn't want to be alone…I love Rachel more than anyone else and this wouldn't have happened if I didn't' he said placing his hand on Rachel's stomach…

'Don't worry mate' replied Tom 'I believe you…and most people do…it's just a few people but they don't matter…anyone in particular who holds a grudge against you…?

'Philip' said Rachel immediately, staring at the poster, lost in another world…

'We had an argument with him last night, he left before we could make up…He said pretty much that…'

Rachel nodded, her gaze not shifting from the poster… Eddie and Tom exchanged worried glances…

'Rach, it'll be ok, look at me…'

Rachel turned her face towards Eddie..

'I know Eddie…it's just its hard…I feel like the other woman…'

'Look…errr I think I'll leave you to it…sorry…' said Tom

'Thanks Tom so much, we owe you..'

'Anytime' said Tom, walking away…

'Come on….' Said Eddie 'we've got a busy day with assembly'

'I don't know if I can stand up in front of a load of people who think I'm a slut…'

'Remember you were never the other woman and you are definitely not a slut..' 'come on' he said kissing her gently 'we've got assembly to get to.'

'Yeah…' said Rachel distantly… and she walked away, down the corridor..

As she left him standing there, Eddie stared at the woman he loved….the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with…..It all sounded perfect when put like that…But was it? Eddie was worried about her….


	10. Chapter 10

A WEEK LATER

Rachel was beginning to get more and more stressed she wasn't sleeping or eating she would sit there for ages on end..just staring at the wall.

'What happened to my bright, happy wife to be' Eddie asked

'Eddie, I'm not sure if this is right I mean we are getting everyone complaining and more posters are going up…' Rachel said sadly

'Come on love….you know that wouldn't solve anything….that would just be giving in…' Eddie said if this was how Rachel is thinking now will she still be thinking it when the baby's born? He questioned himself.

'Then what will solve it… ahhh don't worry..i'm just being a middle-aged grumpy woman… Lets end this conversation…ehhh.'

'Whatever you want..' 'How about you ring Davina up and go round to her place..it might do you good to have a change of scene.. and a woman to talk to…'

'Ok…good idea…I'll go ring her now…' said Rachel getting up…

Eddie had an idea, it might not solve anything but it was worth a try…all he had to do was wait for Rachel to leave the house….

When Rachel had left Eddie made his way upstairs to Philip's room. 'Philip can I come in?' he asked tentatively. 'Yeah I suppose' Philip replied 'If it's important'

'It is. Philip….Please help me… I know you aren't happy with me and Rachel having a baby but I can assure you it's not to replace you…She's really down about it…and worried whether it was the right thing to do…Please if you could just support her and reassure her with me…Please…'

'OK, I really don't have a problem it's just hard for me…' Philip said realizing how much Rachel meant to Eddie

'I know I can understand' Eddie said gratefully 'Oh and you don't know who did the posters do you?'

'I'm sorry Eddie that was me…I was upset and worried you wouldn't want me any more…I was stupid I know please forgive me' Philip said and he really meant it.

It was good to know that he had sorted out Philip-Rachel would be happy. And maybe she'd get back to her old happy self…


End file.
